


One-Shots on Subaru!

by AnonymousBTSARMY



Series: Subaru One Shots [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousBTSARMY/pseuds/AnonymousBTSARMY
Summary: Not good at summaries...Basically, it's about everyone loving Subaru because I love him...





	1. Shu Sakamaki

Shu Sakamaki. (18/01/18 to 19/01/18.)  
*This is set when they were kids and Christa was locked in the Tower*  
Subaru sighed, sadly. His mother was locked in the dungeon and he couldn't do anything about it. He could only visit her and talk to her, even if she didn't respond to him. His heart was slowly breaking when his mother didn't even look at him, the last few times he had visited. Usually, she would look at him and he swore he could see a smile on her face. But now, even that was broken. But, he fought back the tears and smiled at her.  
''Here you go, mother.'' he whispered and placed a white rose near her. He didn't know what made her do what she just did. She snapped and glared at him,  
''Why are you even here?! More importantly, why were you even born?! It's because of you that I am locked inside and Karl doesn't love me! It's because of you Cordeila always torments me! You are a filthy monster and you should just freaking die!'' she panted after her outburst. She suddenly turned her back to him and said coldly,  
''Never visit me again, and don't you ever call me your mother. I would rather not be a mother to a monster.'' she sneered. Subaru's heart broke. His own mother didn't want him. His eyes filled with tears and he ran outside the building and into the forest. He ran and ran. He panted when he reached a lake. He sat under a tree and pulled his knees together, placing his head on them. He cried. He cried so hard, he fainted.

When he woke up, it was dark. He whimpered. He was absolutely terrified of the dark. He slowly started walking back to the mansion. He flinched when he heard movement in the nearby bushes. Then, suddenly he heard a growl. He froze. He knew that growl anywhere. Werewolf. It was common knowledge that vampires and werewolves had tension amongst them since the War. The werewolf stepped in front of him and bared his teeth. Subaru stepped back, but the wolf stepped two steps forward. Subaru did the only thing he could: Run. And run he did. But it was faster than him and he found himself pinned between the ground and the wolf. The wolf started to bare it's teeth close to his face and he shut his eyes tightly when suddenly, it was kicked away from him. His eyes snapped open and he looked in front of him to see Shu. He sighed in relief. The werewolf looked like it was going to fight, but Shu gave off the aura that scared werewolves. Only their Father and Shu could give off that aura. All the others couldn't. It whimpered and ran away. Shu sighed and turned to his youngest bother. He approached him and kneeled down.

''Mind explaining to me why you were alone in the forest this late?'' he asked. Subaru explained everything to him, sobbing. Shu looked at him with sadness when he finished.  
''Subaru.'' he whispered, softly. ''Your mother must have told those words without the right sense of her mind. You know, how she has been since step-mother Cordeila locked her into that tower and father not coming to her rescue.'' Shu explained. Subaru nodded, while wiping away the tears, but they just kept on coming.  
''O-Okay Shu-n-n-nii. T-T-Thank Y-You.'' he shuttered. Shu's eyes suddenly darkened. Subaru tilted his head.  
''W-What's w-w-wrong, S-S-Shu-n-n-nii?'' he asked, shyly. Shu growled and pinned him to the ground.  
''Stop being so adorable.'' he growled out. Subaru blushed and looked aside.  
''H-Hai. G-G-Gome-e-en.'' Shu groaned at his brother's innocent voice. He latched onto his neck and started sucking. Subaru gasped and tilted his head unconsciously.  
Shu took the chance and sunk his fangs into his brother's soft neck, drinking his delicious blood. Subaru's eyes shot open and he moaned loudly, even for him. Shu groaned and left his neck and kissed him with passion. Subaru obediently opened his mouth and let the older take control. Shu moaned at his brother's submissiveness. He plunged his tongue into his mouth and started to swirl it around, tasting every inch of his brother's mouth. Subaru whimpered at his brother's dominance. Shu left his mouth and saw as his brother panted for breath. Shu leaned down, letting his mouth brush his brother's ear and whispered huskily,  
''You're Mine.''  
Subaru couldn't do anything, but look up at him with an innocent smile replying,  
''Yours.''

Words: 737.


	2. Reiji Sakamaki

Reiji Sakamaki. (19/01/18 to 19/01/18.)  
*This is set after the death of their mothers.*  
Lightning struck and thunder rumbled. Subaru woke up with a start, with tears and sweat rolling down his face. He whimpered when another bolt of lightning struck. He grabbed his pillow and slowly started to get off his bed. He needed comfort from someone. He turned the doorknob of his bedroom and pushed it open, slightly. He peeked around the corridor and the darkness scared him. He thought about quitting the idea of leaving his room, when the thunder boomed loudly. Loud enough to make him jump and let out a sob. He gathered enough courage to walk through the dark corridor. He needed one of his brothers. Anyone. He finally arrived at a door and though he knew that he would be annoyed being woken up so late, but he was too scared to worry. He gently knocked on the door and waited for him to open the door.  
*Reiji's POV*  
I was just finishing up reading another book about the 'Things that could harm Vampires.' It was a very interesting book. Just as I was about to go to sleep, a knock on my door disturbed me. I groaned, angrily. I was going to kill if it was Laito or Ayato. Kanato wouldn't come here as he hated me. Shu would probably be too lazy to get up or even open his eyes. I'm surprised he's still breathing. I don't know about Subaru though. I sighed, annoyed, and started walking towards my door. I opened it, ready to kill if it was one of my annoying brothers, but I froze when I came in contact with teary red eyes. It was Subaru. His hair looked like a mess, his eyes were puffy as if he had been crying and his clothes were very big on him which made his body look very small and fragile. I unfroze and looked at him with my usual glare,  
''What do you want?'' I asked, coldly. He flinched when another lightning bolt struck.  
''R-R-Reiji c-c-can I-I-I p-p-p-please s-s-s-sleep h-h-h-ere?'' he shuttered out, in fright. I was shocked. Firstly, Subaru would never ever shutter. Secondly, he would never request for anything. Thirdly, he would never let anyone see him cry.  
''Why?''  
''I-I-I'm s-s-s-scared o-f-f t-t-t-thunder.'' he hiccupped. I sighed. I moved aside to let him come in. Subaru seemed to light up. He walked inside my room and I grabbed his hand after I closed the door. He squeaked.  
'Adorable.' I thought and then quickly banished the thought. I tugged him towards my bed and laid him down on one side while I slept on the other. I was about to nod off, when thunder rumbled and I felt a weight against my chest. I opened my eyes to see Subaru curled up against my chest in fright. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him more closer. He snuggled into my chest and whispered,  
''T-T-Thank Y-Y-You and g-g-good n-n-night, R-R-Reiji-n-n-nii.'' before going to sleep. I froze. No one ever called me that. The triplets always called me by my name or rude nicknames. I sighed. It had only been Subaru who called me that when we were younger. I looked down at him. He looked so innocent curled up against me like that and so delicate. I kissed his forehead and whispered back,  
''Your welcome and goodnight to you too...........little brother.'' before falling asleep.

Words: 563.


	3. Ayato Sakamaki

Ayato Sakamaki. (19/01/18 to 19/01/18.)  
*This is set after Yui arrives*  
Subaru walked through the halls of his school going to his next class which was: English. He absolutely loved English. It was the only subject where he paid his full attention, instead of skipping it. And also it was the only period where he was not with one of his brothers. For that, he was very thankful. He didn't want his brothers to see his true side underneath his strong and angry one. He was not and never will be like that. He was very soft and fragile in reality but he didn't want his brothers knowing about it, because he was scared they might tease him about it and abandon him. He didn't think he could bear that. He absolutely adored his brothers unlike how he portrayed in front of them like he hated them. He reached his class and entered it. Not many people were there. Save for three members, including him. This was actually a club class and not many of them will pick English. His brothers had teased him about it and still do to this day. Except Reiji. He actually seemed glad Subaru was at least interested in learning English. Subaru had been so happy when Reiji complimented him on the poem he wrote. It was a pretty small compliment, but nevertheless he was glad.  
''Good job, Subaru.''  
He sat at the very back waiting for the arrival of their teacher. One of the students was absent as he had a very high fever and the other was a girl who was too shy to talk to him. Eventually, the teacher arrived with a smile on her face.  
''Alright. It seems as though one us is absent, I would like to give you two a simple assignment. Please write about your most favourite person. There are no limit of words and it need not be long. It could be very simple and short. Please start writing.'' she said, kindly.  
Subaru respected his teacher so much. She was always so kind and gentle and always helped him when he was sad or too angry. She never judged him and instead looked out for him. Her affection made him look upto her as a mother. He looked down at his book and thought about whom he should write about.  
His most favourite person, huh? He smiled a little when he knew who he should write about. He grabbed his pen and started writing,  
''My most favourite person is my elder brother: Ayato Sakamaki. (I know that he likes Shu.) He likes to play basketball and his favourite food is takayoki. He always insists that everyone should call him, 'Ore-sama.' He may seem rude and uncaring about his brothers, but he always cares about them. Even Reiji. He just doesn't like to show it. The one thing I see him trying to understand is: love. When we were little his mother always placed many responsibilities on his shoulders and punished him severely if he disobeyed her commands. Being the oldest of the triplets meant he had to make his mother proud. He fought so much and never gave up. His mother didn't shower him with love and affection and pretty much used him. I regret every single day thinking I couldn't help him when we were little. I had always watched him suffer, but I was too scared thinking I would just make it worse. I had pretty low self-confidence. But, even now I want to be there for him but he has changed so much that it hurts whenever he isn't true to himself. I want him to know the meaning of love. But, I'm too scared. Maybe, I still haven't changed from when I was little. I hope Yui makes him know what love is. But, no matter what happens, he will always be my favourite brother.''  
Subaru sighed, in relief. His feelings were finally out. And just when he had finished, the bell rang signalling the end of the day.  
''Subaru. You are the only one here. I didn't know you would write so much.'' his teacher smiled at him. He sheepishly smiled back and handed her his book. She read it and she smiled.  
''I didn't know you like your brother so much Subaru. But, why are you so afraid? You could let him know what love is.'' she asked, curiously.  
''I can't. I'm afraid he'll judge and take it the wrong way. I don't want him to distance himself from me. I honestly don't think I can bear it.'' Subaru said, a little bit sadly. She sighed, smiling.  
''Subaru. If you don't try, then how will you know?'' When Subaru didn't reply, she smiled at him.  
''Subaru. Tell me something. What do you understand about love?'' Subaru looked at her.  
''Well, I think that love means trust. Trusting that the other person will never leave you and will stand by you through thick and thin. Will always watch your back and will always be there if you need comfort. To put it simply, love just makes you want to see the other person in a different light.'' Subaru said. (That's what I think, so I just put my words into Subaru's dialogue.) His teacher smiled broadly at his answer.  
''Good. I want you to be the person to make your brother understand it. As you have seen and understood his feelings when you were little.'' she said. Subaru was about to answer her, when the door slammed open. Subaru jumped, but his teacher just smiled almost as if she was expecting it. There at the door stood the one and only, Ayato Sakamaki.  
''Oi Subaru! Will you come home or will you just keep on talking with your teacher?'' he asked, annoyed. Subaru looked confused and glanced at the time. His eyes widened when he saw that school ended forty minutes ago! He took his book and bowed to his teacher. He walked to Ayato who just started walking ahead of him. Subaru gave one last glance towards his teacher, who smiled at him with a wink. Subaru opened his mouth to ask when,  
''Subaru!'' Ayato yelled.  
''Coming!'' he hurried over to catch up with Ayato. By the time they reached the gate, the limo had gone. Ayato cursed and Subaru felt bad.  
''Why couldn't that damned Tableware Otaku wait for a while?!'' Ayato shouted, in frustration.  
''Ayato. Come on, let's just walk home before it gets late. Reiji will lecture us anyway.'' Subaru said. Ayato looked down at him and sighed.  
''Come on then.'' Both of them started walking, in silence.  
''By the way, what were you talking to your teacher about which made you so late?'' Ayato asked, curiously. Subaru tried hard not to blush. He looked away and whispered,  
''Nothing.'' Ayato narrowed his eyes. He was about to ask again when his gaze landed on the book, Subaru was carrying. He knew there were answers in that book. He slowly started edging his hand towards the book. He suddenly grabbed it and snatched it away. Subaru's eyes widened and he tried to get it back, but Ayato pinned his wrists together. He started to flip through the book and saw today's work. He began to read it and his eyes widened with every single word. He finally slammed it shut. Ayato looked at Subaru, who was on the verge of crying.  
''I'm sorry.'' Subaru whispered. Ayato looked confused.  
''Why are you apologizing?''  
''Because, now you'll hate me.'' Subaru choked out. Suddenly, everything clicked into place in Ayato's mind. He chuckled and ruffled Subaru's hair. Subaru looked confused.  
''You are very funny, Subaru. Why would I hate the person I love?'' he whispered. Subaru's eyes widened.  
''Not even my own brothers care about me, much less think about me. I always knew you cared for me Subaru. I know you loved me and it was because of you I understood about love, not Yui and it will never be Yui.'' he finished, with a kiss on Subaru's forehead. Subaru's eyes sparkled with joy and he glomped his older brother. Ayato laughed and hugged him back, even when they fell.  
He had finally understood how it felt to be loved.

Words: 1362.


	4. Laito Sakamaki

Reiji was mixing a potion he had read about. This was a very critical process so he distanced himself from his brothers because they will just destroy it in the end. ''Subaru. Hand me some of the herb.'' he ordered. Subaru nodded and carefully handed him the herbs, without saying anything. Reiji had made Subaru help him because he knew of his brother's true nature and actually thought it was adorable. 

*After 2 hours*

He had done it! Reiji finally finished the potion he had been making. Now, all he needed to do was test it. He sighed. ''What is it, Reiji-nii?'' Subaru asked, softly. ''I want somebody to test this potion on.'' he answered. He might test it on the deadbeat or Ayato. ''Can I try it?'' Subaru asked, hesitantly. Reiji's eyes widened. ''Are you sure? I don't even know the full effects of this potion.'' Reiji said, concerned. ''Don't worry, nii-san. I'll be fine.'' Subaru assured, smiling. Reiji sighed and handed him the potion. Subaru took it carefully and drank it. He placed the cup down, but didn't feel any different. Suddenly, he felt as though his whole body was on fire. He closed his eyes tightly, as he clutched his stomach in pain. Reiji's eyes widened and he tried to reach out for him, only for a white flame to wrap itself around Subaru. After it diminished, Reiji looked at Subaru only to be shocked. Subaru had become a...........FEMALE! Subaru opened his, no, her eyes. She looked at Reiji, who was looking at her in shock. She looked down at herself and her eyes widened. ''Reiji-nii! How did this happen?!'' she asked, panicking. Reiji snapped out and hugged her. ''Calm down, Subaru. Shhh. Everything's going to be okay.'' Reiji cooed. Subaru took deep breaths and calmed down. ''What are we going to do?'' she asked, on the verge of crying. ''Let's first tell our brothers about it, okay?'' Reiji asked, softly. Subaru nodded, still snuggled up against Reiji. Both of them walked out to the living room where all their brothers and Yui were at. Like usual, Laito and Ayato were fighting for Yui's blood, Kanato was talking to Teddy and Shu was sleeping while listening to music. However, everyone froze when Reiji came in with a beautiful girl. Reiji held his hand up when Ayato and Laito were about to approach Subaru. ''Before you ask, this is Subaru who has been transformed into a female, by my potion.'' he informed. Everyone's eyes widened. ''Wow! Subaru looks so cute!'' Ayato exclaimed. ''He's like a cute little doll, ne, Teddy?'' Kanato said. ''Hmmm, Subaru is adorable.'' Shu whispered. Laito just stared at him. Subaru was cute. Cuter than Yui. Subaru fidgeted. Reiji sighed. He knew Subaru had a crush on Laito. As much as he didn't like the thought of his cute innocent little brother hooking up with a pervert like Laito, he couldn't do anything about it. Yui didn't say anything. She was actually jealous. Subaru looked cuter than her. Laito was actually staring at him instead of making comments like he did with her. Like he was actually entranced by the beauty in front of him. And she didn't like it. ''Could you all please stop staring at me?'' Subaru whispered, shyly while tugging at the hem of her skirt. Everyone snapped out of their trance when Subaru said that. ''His voice is even more beautiful!'' Ayato and Kanto squealed. Shu smiled, content with just listening to his brother's voice. Laito's eyes widened. He actually loved his little brother more than a brother should, believe it or not. He had stopped playing with women once he realized this. Everyone was surprised when he did that. But, Subaru had been so happy he hugged Laito, right then and there, and after some time, as if suddenly realizing what he just did, he embarrassedly let him go. ''Everyone, stop making him feel uncomfortable.'' Reiji ordered. Everyone sheepishly nodded. ''So, now I know the remedy of this potion but it will take me at least 2 hours to make it. Until then, if I hear anyone making Subaru sad, there will be severe consequences.'' Reiji said, darkly. He turned around and left. ''Didn't know Tableware Otaku was so protective over Subaru.'' Ayato commented. Kanato nodded in agreement. Subaru sighed. He had one hell of an overprotective brother. Kanato suddenly looked at him and asked, ''Can I dress you up? Please?'' Kanato never requested anything, so Subaru just nodded with a smile. Kanato squealed and tugged him towards his room. He opened his room door and dragged his brother -er sister- inside. ''Now, all you need is a cute dress. I think you'll look better in a kimono though.'' Kanato hummed in thought as he searched for the dress for him. Subaru took this time to look around the room. Kanato really had a pretty room. ''Aha! This is perfect!" Kanato said, snapping Subaru out of his thoughts. Subaru's jaw dropped. ''Are you sure you want me to wear that?'' Subaru asked, hesitantly. Kanato nodded. ''Unless, you don't want to.'' he said, sadly. Subaru quickly shook his head. ''I didn't mean it like that! I just don't think, I would look good in it.'' Subaru said, shyly. Kanato just smiled at him. ''You would look very pretty! Now go!" he shoved Subaru into his bathroom with the kimono. Subaru sighed and started to wear it. *After a while* ''Are you done yet?'' Kanato whined. ''Kanato-nii! I don't look good! I don't want to come out!" ''Come on! Even Ayato and Laito came here to see you!'' There was a pause. ''That just makes me not to come out more!'' Subaru shouted. Ayato got impatient and yanked the door open. Everybody's jaws dropped. Subaru.....he looked..... Subaru covered his face with his hands. ''I know I look ridiculous but there is no need to stare!'' he said, nervously. Laito snapped out of his daze and he tugged Subaru closer with a grip on his wrist. Subaru squeaked. Laito couldn't help it, but kiss him right then and there. Subaru gasped and Laito took it as an invitation to plunge his tongue inside his mouth. Subaru shyly kissed back. They didn't seem to be aware that their brothers were looking at them. ''Come on Ayato.'' Kanato said, for once having the strength to drag his brother out. ''Laito and Subaru,........together.........kissing.......''Ayato said, in shock and fainted. After they had left, Laito wrapped his arms around Subaru's waist while Subaru placed his hands on Laito's chest. Laito groaned. Subaru tasted amazing, like chocolate and little bit of mint. He just knew he couldn't get enough. Subaru whimpered a bit when Laito started a ballet with his tongue. Laito swallowed the delicious sound his brother made and hugged him even closer. He finally let go of his brother's mouth, as the need for air became intense. He kissed his brother's neck and started looking for his sweet spot. When Subaru moaned, he knew he had found it and started sucking at it. He eventually plunged his fangs into it, which drew a loud cry of pleasure from Subaru. Laito groaned. His brother's blood tasted delicious, they didn't even realize that Subaru had turned back to his normal self. He let go of his neck when he felt his lover become slightly dizzy. ''I love you, Subaru.'' Laito whispered. Subaru's eyes widened and he kissed Laito, hard. Laito's eyes widened. Subaru let go of his mouth, panting and whispered back, ''Love you too, Laito.'' Laito grinned broadly. Laito was about to kiss him again when they heard an angry shout, ''LAITO SAKAMAKI! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY LITTLE BROTHER!!!'' a furious looking Reiji stepped in. Laito grinned at Subaru who was panicking. ''Don't worry, Subaru. I'll just complete my little 'interrogation' with your overprotective brother and then we can try the maid's outfit I bought, okay?'' Subaru opened his mouth to ask him what he meant but, Reiji shouted again, ''Don't you dare try anything perverted on my innocent little brother!'' Laito smirked and kissed Subaru, adding a little tongue to make it look dirty. He pulled back, narrowly missing a knife which was thrown at him. ''See you later, my cute little rabbit.'' Laito grinned and started running away from an enraged looking Reiji. Shu saw the chase and figured out what happened. His eyes glowed. His innocent brother with the pervert? Not gonna happen. He started chasing Laito too like his brother Reiji. Laito grinned. Looks like his cute rabbit had two very overprotective brothers. Ayato and Kanato walked towards Subaru and grinned, ''So, when is the wedding?'' Subaru blushed hardcore and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. 

Words: 1454.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos!
> 
> This applies for all chapters!


End file.
